


Wake Up, Baby!

by ViciousInnocence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, MacDennis Relationship, Relationship Trope, before the apartment burns down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: Seeing Dennis was fine, except that he was usually gagging for it after they’d been separated all day – which also wouldn’t be a problem if Mac wasn’t the one expected to bang him for hours on end. 
 A MacDennis take on the "I'm not in the mood" relationship trope. (Yes, they are dating in this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to tag this as non-con or rape bc it's not explicitly about that, but if you know you're really triggered by mention of it or don't like rape being seen taken lightly whatsoever then probably give this a miss! Obviously I just have a dark sense of humour. But you're gonna be somewhere on the spectrum if you watch Sunny. 
> 
> Thank you to my guardian angel Tomo for reading over this and encouraging me to post it! I am grateful you made time to read it! c: You're the best!

All Mac wanted to do was haul himself back to his apartment and bury himself into his mattress. Go home, drink some water and pass out.

Uninterrupted.

Not that he didn’t want to see Dennis – that was fine. He wouldn’t be dating him if that was a problem. Seeing Dennis was fine, except that he was usually gagging for it after they’d been separated all day – which also wouldn’t be a problem if Mac wasn’t the one expected to bang him for hours on end.

To his relief, there was no sign of him when he got in. The lights were out and his door was shut. Mac reasoned he’d got bored of waiting up and gone to sleep already. Feeling like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders he found energy to take a quick shower, before stumbling into his room and launching himself face down under the covers.

So what he doesn't expect is to get woken up in the early hours by a large mass of body heat rubbing up against him. It takes Mac’s brain a few bleary minutes to wake up and piece it together, but eventually, with a large amount of exasperation, it clicks.

“Unfh…no, Dennis," he mumbles half-conscious, voice thick with sleep. 

It doesn't take a genius to work out exactly what Dennis is trying to do.

Mac wrinkles his nose up as the hot scent of hard alcohol ghosts over his face. Apparently  _someone_  had been out drinking.

“I missed you today…”

“Dennis…fuck off…I’m not havin sex with you.”

The hips grinding gently against him don’t stop.  _Stupid slut_.

“Mmfh…” Mac feels himself frowning and roughly shuffling away.

He’s left alone for a brief thirty seconds before a hand snakes after him under the covers, fingers stroking soothingly up and down his spine.

He’s about to tell Dennis to fuck off again, but it’s starting to feel nice, so Mac allows it, relaxing and pushing a little against the hand massaging him back to sleep. Mac reasons he might as well make the most of it, before Dennis realizes he isn’t getting anything and goes to sulk in his room.

Right when he’s on the edge of falling asleep again, the hand trails lower than it did before and suddenly dips under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Mac’s eyes shoot open, instantly wide awake as the hand starts to drift lower, slowly pushing down between his ass, trailing down further. His heart-rate is sky-rocketing.

_Surely he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t actually…?_

Mac feels a fingertip teasing his asshole, circling dangerously for a few more seconds before sliding over to the centre of the muscle and - no. That is  _not_  ok.

“Oh my God, Dennis! Rape! That is  _rape!_ ”

Mac flies out from under the covers, tripping a little on the duvet.

He quickly regains balance and spins round to face a half-naked Dennis, in his underwear and an open dress shirt, looking up in amusement from the bed now half-devoid of the covers.

“Oh come on, that’s not rape,” he smiles, leaning back a little, eyes soft for once – a sign he’s intoxicated. Normally Mac clings to Dennis when he’s in this kind of mood, but right now it’s annoying to see him looking so pleased with himself.

“Yes it is!”

Dennis scoffs, “it’s not rape if it's your boyfriend!”

Mac pauses for a second in disbelief,

“ _Yes it is!_  Just because you’re in a relationship with someone doesn’t mean they can’t rape you!” 

“Uhh, that’s exactly what it means? You signed up for this.”

Mac glares,

“Oh, I  _signed up for this_ , did I? Like I  _signed up_ for my subscription to Men’s Fitness, except the difference there is that the guys down at Men’s Fitness don’t break into my room at four A.M. and try to stick their dick in me.”

The room is silent.

“…bet you’d enjoy it if they did, though…”

Dennis is grinning, he’s moved so he’s sat up against Mac’s headboard, bringing one knee up close to his chest, one hand sinking between his thighs.

“You know what I meant,” Mac snaps back, the shock of being woken up beginning to leave and tiredness setting in his limbs again.

“Not quite sure I do, actually. You know, it’s not rape if both parties want it.”

“Oh my God, you’re  _infuriating.”_

“Oooh, that’s a  _big_ word for you.”

Mac groans loudly and claws at his hair. While Dennis watches wordlessly, eyes subtly running over Mac’s body, showing no intention of leaving.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Mac complains to no-one in particular, rubbing his eyes as he drags his hands off his face with a sigh, staring at the floor for a few seconds, wondering what the fastest way to get Dennis out of his room would be.

“Ok, fine. But it’s gonna be a quickie. All hands, no mouth, no tongue, no assplay and then I am going straight back to sleep.”

“What?” Dennis says with a snort of laughter, getting up from the bed.

“I did not go to the trouble of waking you up for the most clinical hand-job of the century. No sex, then no deal.”

Mac feels a twitch in the back of his right eye, continuing to glare at Dennis who stares back calmly,

“Then  _no deal -_ no deal - I’m the one doing you a favour here.”

“By waking up and greeting me with a face that looks like Shrek? Oh, I’m so grateful, Mac. I’m so hard for you right now.”

“What did you expect?!”

“Most people would give anything to wake up next to  _me_.”

“There’s a big difference between waking up next to you with the smell of fresh coffee in the morning, and being woken up in the night because you’re incredibly wasted and trying to shove your middle finger up my ass.”

“Index-“

“I DON’T CARE,” Mac rages. If neither of them are getting anything and this argument is going nowhere, he’s climbing back into bed and pulling the duvet back over his body.

“Just get the hell out of my room,” he grunts, hauling the covers back up to his shoulders and burying his face in the pillow.

“Fine,” he hears Dennis’ voice light with nonchalance,

“Guess I’ll sober up watching TV instead.”

The door to his room shuts gently at the same time as Mac’s eyes shoot open again.

_Instead?_

_Why couldn’t he have just watched TV in the fucking first place?_

Mac lies completely rigid in bed, as the muffled sound of the TV starts up from the next room.

He’s so stiff with anger, all he can think of is to count down from a hundred, at the same time as Dennis turns up the volume on the TV.

_He is totally doing that on purpose, the total fucking dick-face._

Mac huffs out a small breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding and shifts his legs a little in an effort to relax.

_…_

Several minutes pass and Mac’s still wide awake, despite being as tired as he was before. The sound of the TV still fades in through his door.

He rolls over, determined to sleep.

Roughly ten minutes later he’s uncomfortable again, tossing and turning desperately under the covers that are now suddenly so hot Mac has to throw half of them off to let some cool air on his skin.

He realizes his eyes are open. He’s staring at his ceiling, the bare light-bulb dimly illuminated by the light coming in around the door frame.

His brain throbs a little with tiredness, staring at the white paint on the ceiling for another minute before he closes his eyes.

Only to re-open them what feels like fifteen minutes later. 

He blinks silently up at the ceiling, slowly coming to terms with the fact he isn’t going to be falling asleep anytime soon.

 _"_ Motherfucker,” Mac mumbles, his heavy eyelids taking a final brief rest before opening again, flinging aside the duvet covers and hauling himself out of bed.

 

"All right, get up: me, you, bedroom - let's bang."

Mac yawns stepping through the frame into the living room and taking one final full body stretch, reaching for the ceiling with his palms while taking a long inhale. He lowers his arms again and looks around the room to locate Dennis, moving towards the lump on the couch, as another thought hits him. 

"Actually, let’s bang in your room, because I am not changing my sheets again."

Close up, the lump on the couch is a nest of blankets.

Mac frowns for a brief second, the TV still playing behind him, before flinging aside the covers to reveal Dennis passed out underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> I just envisioned someone reacting like "you basically signed up for this" during a conversation about the "I'm not in the mood" trope, and I thought it was funny, then I was like that's p macdennis and the scenario just grew, I had fun writing their conversation! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
